Crow who flies among the stars
by ShayNanigans
Summary: A mysterious prophecy has been sent to ShadowClan with the destiny of one certain cat by the name of Crowkit, a ShadowClan kit. Crowkit must learn to accept his destiny for the ShadowClan's sake. I'm sorry. I suck at summaries. It's hopefully better.
1. Allegiance and Prolouge

**A/N: Okay, my first fan fiction that isn't a parody. I hope I did well on this. Please excuse any grammar and spelling errors and tell me if you spot any major ones. I can't keep a look out for all of them. 'Warriors' belongs to its rightful owners. I'm just a fan. **

**ALLEGIANICES:**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader: **Thornstar: a tan tom with dark brown stripes.

**Deputy:** Frostpelt: A silver tom with blue eyes.

**Medicine cat:** Pinewhisker: A large brown tom.

**Apprentice:** Needlepaw

**Warriors:**

Tawnyfur:A tortoise-shell tom.

**Apprentice:** Falconpaw

Eagleclaw: A brown tom with a white muzzle and paws.

Rabbitfoot: A creamy-brown she-cat with powerful legs.

**Apprentice:** Squirrelpaw

Stormheart: A blue-grey tom with black paws and spots.

Smokepelt: A dark grey tom.

Swiftfoot: A small pale grey tabby she-cat.

Mothpelt: A small golden tabby tom.

**Apprentice:** Poppypaw

Batear: A black tom with unusually large ears.

**Queens:**

Brightnose: A white she-cat with ginger paws and muzzle.

Dawnflower: A tortoise-shell she-cat.

Foxpelt: A ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Elders:**

Dovewing: A pale grey she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Mousetail: A dusky brown tom with a slender tail.

**Apprentices: **

Falconpaw A grey and white tom with yellow eyes.

Squirrelpaw: A black tom with a bushy tail.

Poppypaw: A white she-cat with small black spots and amber eyes.

Needlepaw: A brown and grey tom with spiky fur.

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:** Hollystar: A small tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes.

**Deputy:** Nightfall: A sleek black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat:** Marshtail: A tortoise-shell she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Thislepelt: A grey tom with dark grey paws and muzzle.

Icefur: A silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Heatherfur: A tan tabby she-cat with light brown stripes and blue eyes.

**Apprentice:** Cloudpaw

Russetclaw: A brown tom with yellow eyes.

Badgernose: A white tom with black splotches.

**Apprentice:** Cinderpaw

Rowantail: A golden tabby tom.

Ivyclaw: A slender grey she-cat with white paws and tail with bright green eyes.

Jaywing: Silver she-cat with piercing blue eyes.

Bramblestirpe: Dark brown tabby she-act.

**Apprentice:** Sandpaw

Whitefrost: A white tom with piercing blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Ravenheart: A sleek black she-cat with a reddish-brown paws and green eyes. Mother of Crowkit and Redkit.

Mintspot: A small pale grey she-cat with grey-blue spots and light green eyes.

Mosspelt: A dark brown she-cat with black splotches and green eyes.

**Elders: **

Rainfall: A blue-grey tom with blue eyes.

Honeyfrost: A golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Snowclaw: A pale grey tom with white paws and amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Sandpaw: A ginger tom.

Cinderpaw: A black she-cat with light grey spots and blue eyes.

Cloudpaw: A white tom with hazel eyes.

**Windclan:**

**Leader:** Tawnystar: A tortoise-shell tom with hazel eyes.

**Deputy:** Sootpelt: A grey tom with dark grey spots.

**Apprentice:** Swiftpaw

**Medicine cat:** Lilytail: A cream-colored she-cat with a reddish-pink tail.

**Apprentice:** Leaffang

Warriors:

Ravenclaw: A black tabby tom.

**Apprentice:** Stormpaw

Redberry: A reddish tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Liontail: A light brown tom with golden tail-tip and paws.

Stonefoot: A white tom with dark grey paws.

Ivytail: A silver she-cat with dark grey splotches and green eyes.

Brightflower: A ginger she-cat with a white patch.

Iceberry: A white she-cat with grey spots and blue eyes.

Fawnstripe: A light brown she-cat with a white strip down her back and tail.

**Queens:**

Featherheart: A beautiful silver she-cat with dark grey stripes and chest.

Darkpetal: A dark grey she-cat with black spots.

**Elders:**

Dewspots: A grey tom with bluish-grey spots and pale blue eyes.

Fernpelt: A solid grey she-cat with green eyes.

Lost-eye: A black tom with a missing eye.

**Apprentices:**

Stormpaw: A blue-grey tom with amber eyes.

Swiftpaw: A black and white tom.

Leaffang: A black tabby she-cat with light green eyes.

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:** Brightstar: A ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** Badgerheart: A black and white tom.

**Medicine cat:** Sweetstem: A cream-colored tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

**Apprentice:** Sparrowfeather

**Warriors:**

Lionfur: A large golden tom.

Ashpelt: A grey she-cat with silver spots.

**Apprentice:** Adderpaw

Grassfur: A slender silver tabby tom with green eyes.

Stonetail: A thickset dark grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Mothwhisker: A grey tom with a golden muzzle.

**Apprentice:** Reedpaw

Frogpelt: A grey tom with dark grey flecks and dark green eyes.

Fishtail: A silver tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice:** Robinpaw

**Queens:**

Silvertail: A slender silver she-cat with dark stripes and blue eyes. Mother of Hawkkit, Nightkit, Stripekit, Marshkit and Spottedkit.

Leopardclaw: A slender golden she-cat with black spots.

Snowfall: A pretty pale grey she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Twistedkit.

**Elders:**

Snakeclaw: A blind, skinny brown tom with dark brown stripes.

Tigertail: A tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentices: **

Reedpaw: A dusky brown tom with hazel eyes.

Adderpaw: A grey tom with a slender tail.

Sparrowfeather: A dusky brown tom with sharp amber eyes.

Robinpaw: A light brown she-cat with a red chest.

**Prologue:**

Blood soaked the grass red as the cats fought to protect their territory. Shadowclan had accused Windclan of stealing prey from them this leaf-bare.

Leaf-bare was a harsh season, with little prey around because of the cold but all the clans had survived generation after generation.

But Windclan's scent was on Shadowclan's hunting territory this leaf-bare and Shadowclan would not let Windclan off without a fight.

A dark brown she-cat pinned down a large white tom with huge grey paw. "Stonefoot! How dare you and your clanmates steal from our territory! For seasons our clans have gone through leaf-bare without prey-stealing. Is Windclan so weak and pathetic they can't go this leaf-bare without resorting into stealing?" the she-cat hissed.

Stonefoot let out a low growl. "Windclan steal from Shadowclan? You must have bees in your brain, Bramblestripe. Why would we steal Shadowclan's crowfood? Or is Shadowclan so cold this leaf-bare that they need the warmth of blood in their fur?" Stonefoot hissed.

Bramblestripe let out a low growl when grey tom with darker grey spots pounced on her and wrestled with Bramblestripe. It was Sootpelt, the Windclan deputy. Sootpelt pushed Bramblestripe off of her and grabbed her neck and began to shake violently. Bramblestripe began to feel dizzy, so dizzy that she thought she was going to throw up but then a black she-cat knocked Sootpelt off Bramblestripe and attack him. The black she-cat gave a sharp bite to the neck to the Windclan deputy, forcing him to retreat.

"Windclan, retreat!" Sootpelt yowled. The Windclan warriors ran away. The shadowclan warriors gathered around the black she-cat. The Windclan deputy turned to the Shadowclan warriors. "Don't think you've won so easily…We'll be back," Sootpelt hissed as he turned and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Bramblestripe limped to the black she-cat. "Thank you, Nightfall," Brmblestripe said. Nightfall looked at her clanmate. "Bramblestripe, you would have done the same to anyone of your clanmates. It is our duty as warriors to help out our clanmates in need. You have no need to thank me," Nightfall mewed. Bramblestripe smiled at the Shadowclan deputy, a grateful look in her eyes.

The Shadowclan deputy looked at her tired and battle-scarred warriors. "Come warriors of Shadowclan. We have one this battle but there are many more to come by," Nightfall said as she and her warriors went back to the Shadowclan camp.

A small tabby she-cat stood outside of the medicine cat's den. A slender tortoise-shell she-cat with pale green eyes emerged from the den. The tabby she-cat looked at the tortoise-shell.

"How are they?" she asked. "Some of them have wounds that are rather deep, but other then that, most are just cuts and scratches. They will all make a full recovery," the tortoise-shell mewed.

The tabby sighed in relief. "We can thank Starclan, and you Marshtail, that no one is hurt seriously," the tabby mewed.

"Hollystar, there is something I must tell you. Starclan has sent me a prophecy," Marshtail said. Hollystar looked at her medicine cat. "Is it good news or bad news?" Hollystar asked.

Marshtail stayed silent for a bit and looked up at the sky. "I had a dream of a cat, whose pelt was black as sleek as a crow's feather, walked up into the sky among the stars and the blood that was spread on our territory disappeared. Then I heard a voice. It said, "The crow shall fly among the stars and blood that has been shed will disappear," Marshtail said softly.

Hollystar was confused. "A crow? Blood that will disappear? What does this mean?" Hollystar asked. Marshtail shook her head and said, "I do not know Hollystar. Only time will tell."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oh look! He's opening his eyes," said a voice. Crowkit slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but it cleared up after a while. He looked around and saw grey she-cat with blue-grey spots and another she-cat, but this one was brown with black splotches.

Crowkit felt something rasp across his head. He turned around to see a sleek black she-cat with striking reddish-brown paws. Her green eyes were filled with warmth and love that made him comfortable. "Good morning, my precious son, Crowkit. I am your mother, Ravenheart," the she-cat purred. "Ravenheart," Crowkit echoed.

"My, my. You certainly have cute little kit, Ravenheart. He'll make a fine warrior someday," mewed the spotted grey she-cat. Crowkit turned around at the two she-cats. Who were these strangers?

"Let me introduce you. The grey she-cat with the spots is Mintspot and the brown one with black splotched is Mosspelt," Ravenheart said. Mintspot gave Crowkit a warm smile; her eyes were filled with love and warmth almost similar to his mother's. Mosspelt dipped her head as a greeting. Crowkit felt that he should do the same. Like Mosspelt, Crowkit dipped his head to the she-cats but he dipped it too far and too fast and he hit his head on the solid ground.

"Oww!" Crowkit yelped as he stepped a few paces back and bumped into something. "Are you okay, Crowkit?" Ravenheart purred, licking her kits head. "Yeah…I think so," Crowkit said.

Something squirmed underneath Crowkit. He shrieked because the movement surprised him and jumped away to see the squirming thing was actually a small white tortoise shell she-kit. The she-kit mewed softly and opened up her amber eyes. Crowkit stared at the she-kit as she let out a yawn, her eyes still looked heavy and sleepy. "This is your sister, Redkit," Ravenheart purred as she licked the she-kit. Redkit stretched out her body and stood up and gazed at her brother.

"Hello," she mewed softly. "Hi there. I'm your brother Crowkit," Crowkit mewed as he dipped his head again, making sure he didn't go to far forward. Redkit mimicked her brother's motion but didn't hit her head like Crowkit had done the first time.

Three kits rushed in the nursery. They were all much bigger then Crowkit and Redkit. There were two toms and one she-kit. The toms were grey with black tabby stripes while the she-kit was blue-grey with white spots. She looked almost like Mintspot but with different colors.

The kits wrestled each other until Mintspot broke them up. "Easy there, you three. Ravenheart's kits have just opened their eyes and they're still small. You must be careful. In fact, why not introduced yourselves to them," Mintspot said.

The three kits nodded and padded towards Crowkit and Redkit. "Hi. My name's Snowkit," said the she-kit. "These are my brothers Silverkit and Stonekit." Snowkit pointed her tail to the grey tabby toms. "Hi. I'm Crowkit and this is my sister Redkit," Crowkit mewed. "We know. We were there when Ravenheart had you," replied Stonekit. "Come on, we'll show around the camp," Silverkit said.

Crowkit's tail twitched with excitement. He and his sister looked at their mother, their eyes wide, begging her to go with Mintspot's kits. Ravenheart looked at her kits and sighed in a light manner. "Alright then, but stay with Mintspot's kits and don't leave the camp," Ravenheart mewed. Crowkit's and Redkit's eyes gleamed with excitement of going to see what was outside.

The two kits rushed outside with Snowkit, Stonekit and Silverkit. Crowkit paused as the harsh sunlight hit his eyes, making him blind until his eyes adjusted to the light. He dug his paws into the thick, marshy ground. He scanned the area to see cats of all different shapes and sizes, talking among each other. Some glanced at him at his sister, smiling at them. "Where are we?" Crowkit asked. Stonekit, Snowkit and Silverkit looked at each other then let out a purr of amusement. Crowkit looked down at his paws, feeling embarrassed at himself. Did he ask a stupid question?

"You're in Shadowclan. We live here to serve our clan as warriors or a medicine cat," Stonekit explained. Crowkit stilled looked confused. "You still look confused. You see, there are four clan in the forest, Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan and Shadowclan. We all live to serve our clan by protecting our clan mates in battle and hunting as a warrior," Silverkit mewed. "What about that medicine cat you mentioned? Do they hunt and fight for the clan?" Redkit asked.

"A medicine cat's role is different from a warrior's. They learn how to heal the sick and injured with herbs. They also have a strong connection with Starclan, a group of heavenly warriors that live in Silverpelt but they only come out at night. Sometimes Starclan will give a prophecy to a medicine cat," Stonekit explain. Redkit nodded, her ears perked up with interest.

"How old do have to become a warrior?" Crowkit asked. "When a kit reaches six moons, they become an apprentice and our leader assigns them a mentor who will teach them everything they need to know about how to serve the clan and how to follow the warrior code," Stonekit mewed. "The warrior code? What's that?" Crowkit asked. "The warrior code is rules that every clan cat follows in order to become a good warrior or medicine cat," Snowkit replied. "Anyway, we should start showing you around the camp."

Redkit and Crowkit followed Stonekit, Silverkit and Snowkit as they showed them around the camp. Crowkit and Redkit looked around at their home as they walked. Some of the cats there stared at them and smiled.

Suddenly, Stoenkit, Silverkit and Snowkit stopped in front of two cats. One was a golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes while the other was a blue-grey tom. The two cats looked a lot older then Ravenheart and most of the other cats in the clan. "Well, hello you three. I see Ravenheart's kits have opened their eyes," the tabby purred. "Hi there. My name's Redkit and this is my brother, Crowkit," Redkit mewed. "It's very nice to meet you. My name's Rainfall and this is Honeyfrost," Rainfall mewed. "Hello," Redkit and Crowkit said in unison, dipping their heads in greeting. Honeyfrost let out a purr of amusement. "My, my, such manners. It's rare to see youngsters with manners these days," Honeyfrost mewed. "Hey! What about us?" Silverkit exclaimed although Crowkit could clearly hear the purr in his voice as he spoken. "You three are also well behaved. I'm sure you'll all become fine warriors one day," purred Rainfall. "Are you warriors too?" blurted out Redkit. "We were once, when we were younger, but we are now retired. We live the rest of our days as elders now. The clan takes care of us because we are unable to due to our age but our lives are still dedicated to warrior code and Shadowclan," Honeyfrost explained. "So you don't hunt or fight?" Crowkit asked. "Well…usually elders don't fight or hunt but if our clan is in trouble, then we would fight with everything we got," Honeyfrost said. "Expect in Snowclaw's case," Rainfall chuckled. "He's almost as old as me and yet he still thinks he's a newly named warrior." "We're showing Redkit and Crowkit around the camp. See you later," Stonekit mewed. Honeyfrost and Rainfall said good-bye as the kits padded off.

The kits continued to explore the camp. They showed Redkit and Crowkit some of the other dens and cats of their clan. Crowkit wanted to explore the camp on his own. He padded up to Redkit and whispered, "Hey Redkit, do you want to explore the camp on our own?" "But Ravenheart said that we have to stick with them," Redkit said.

"Ravenheart also said to stay at the camp. We'll be doing just that. We're big enough to look after ourselves," Crowkit mewed, puffing out his chest. "We'll wait until they're busy and explore on our own." Redkit nodded in agreement. Stonekit, Silverkit and Snowkit were busy talking to a ginger tom and a white tom, Crowkit nudged Redkit and the two kits slipped away.

Once they were at a good distance, they ran around the camp, laughing with glee. They passed by many cats, smiling at them and saying hello. Crowkit glanced at Redkit then pounced on her and the two kits began to wrestle. They rolled on top of each other trying to pin each other but then stumbled into a den and crashed into a wall. Crowkit and Redkit looked around the den and saw dark green leaves scattered on the floor. The den had a strong, sharp scent. Crowkit looked at the leaf, sniffing it. It had a strong scent, almost similar to the den.

"I dare you to eat it Redkit," Crowkit snarled.

Redkit scrunched up her nose. "No way! It smells yucky," Redkit snorted.

"You just don't want to eat it because you're a coward," Crowkit teased. "Oh yeah! I bet you can't eat it," Redkit challenged. Crowkit sat tall, puffing out his chest to look bigger and braver. "I could eat a hundred of them," Crowkit boasted.

"Yeah. Well do it," Redkit dared. "Fine. I will. Just watch me," Crowkit retorted. Crowkit opened his jaws wide, ready to the strange leaf.

"Marshtail isn't going to like two trouble making kits in her den and eating her herbs," spoke a voice. Crowkit and Redkit turned to see a sleek, jet black she-cat with amber eyes. "We're not trouble makers. Besides, my sister dared me too," Crowkit said, puffing out his chest. "Only because you started it," Redkit hissed. "Enough! I don't want to hear who started it. A good warrior does not eat something that could possibly make them sick. I don't think Marshtail wants to deal with two sick kits," the black she-cat hissed. Redkit looked down at her paws but Crowkit could see something in the she-cats eyes that made her less intimidating, despite her harsh tone. "Come along you two. Ravenheart's been worried sick about you," the she-cat said, lashing her tail. Crowkit nodded and followed the black she-cat out of the den. He turned around to see Redkit standing there, just staring at the herbs in the den. "Come on Redkit," Crowkit called out. Redkit broke out of her trance and rushed beside her brother as the two kits followed the black she-cat.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is boring but hey, it's only the first chapter. Also, the reason why I explained everything is because Crowkit and Redkit just opened their eyes and I doubt any kit would know what clan their in, what the warriors and medicine cats do, the warrior code etc. I mean, when someone is born, I doubt they know what country their in and now what's bad and what's good. And please review and tell me what you think…If anyone's reading this… **


End file.
